The Importance of Magic
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: When will Jade learn the importance of magic? Well when she has a werewolf up in her ass, not understanding what a no means, she probably understands why it is so important to a witch to actually know her spells and potions.
1. Chapter 1

As soon Jade walked into the room she knew she was going to hate the girl. She was rubbing herself like Jade did yesterday on her boyfriend. However as soon Jade's words got out of her mouth the girl seemed scared, she backed off. Proud of herself and her reputation on being a cold-hearted bitch increased she walked with Beck to her chair.

Although Jade had got the reaction she wanted she wasn't satisfied just to scare the girl, she needed to prove to the girl that Beck didn't belong to her. Jade did what her instincts told her, make her cry. She did. What she didn't expected was for her comeback. She didn't expect seeing the girl kissing her boyfriend, she didn't expect her boyfriend to kiss back. She didn't expect everyone cheering for the new girl. She didn't expect the humiliation, the heartbreak and the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

When the worst school day of the year finally was over she didn't care about Beck's excuses all she wanted to do was to go home, into her room and ignore everyone's existence.

Ophelia West was standing in her kitchen dissecting frogs when she heard the front door open and then close shut with a bang. She stepped quickly out of the kitchen to catch Jade when she walked towards her room.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Mrs West asked nicely looking at the big disappointment that was her daughter.

"I had the worst day of this year leave me alone Mother!" Jade tried to sound rough and cruel but came off as a momma's boy when she had to say mother at the end of her sentence.

"But you had promised me to study this afternoon! So I want to see you in the study now. I have prepared for this the entire morning." Mrs West said trying to sound authoritative but she was worried over her daughter.

"No Mother leave me alone, I don't want to study!"

"You don't want to do anything that has to do with your heritage and I think you should change that! You are going to this art performing school where you don't learn anything useful, you have pierced that beautiful face of yours and now you don't even care about who and what you are! You can't ignore that you are in fact a witch!"

"Mother NO!" Jade only screamed.

"One day you are going to wish you had study harder because one day you are going to need your magic." Mrs West mumbled to herself then she went away to her study to brew a love potion.

Jade only wanted to forget that she was a witch. She wanted to forget so badly that she wasn't an ordinary girl but in fact a supernatural freak. Jade stomped into her room and threw herself onto the bed and listen to music, ignoring the phone that didn't stop ringing.

Tori Vega was nervous over her first day in the new school. She was nervous as hell and while she sat waiting for her first class she freaked out. She couldn't be here so she got up and walked into a very handsome guy.

She only looked up to get lost in his eyes, to stumble on her own words while she rubbed her hand up and down his gorgeous body, feeling his abs while doing so.

The boy seemed cool with it but then something in the air changed and Tori freaked out even more when she felt a witch walking into the room. Tori prayed for herself the witch wouldn't notice her.

Despite Tori's prayers the witch started to talk to her directly, wondering why she was rubbing her boyfriend. Tori once again couldn't get a word out of her mouth but the boy calmed down the girl and they sat down away from Tori.

Tori, who was still terrified over her meeting with a real, living witch started to calm down. She stared at the girl, trying to catch onto something that could tell her just how powerful of a witch she was. Soon Tori was dragged up on the stage to perform some sort of improv acting. The witch poured coffee over her, later Tori realised it wasn't because her being a werewolf, the girl was still upset over the rubbing part. Tori tried to come up with a plan, to outsmart the witch and to test the girl so Tori could know exactly how powerful of a witch she was.

Tori realised while she was kissing the witch's boyfriend the witch had no idea that Tori was a werewolf, she had no idea Tori knew she was a witch. Tori was then satisfied with herself, she could still go to the school and because the witch was so powerless she could easily make the witch her bitch. Because Tori was an alpha and Tori loved having bitches.


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw that I hadn't this in previous chapter, disclaimer : I do not own Victorious. And by the way, haha, um... I have a national test in physics and math (maybe time to quit school?) And I am freaking out on so many levels. I am going to have a test in physics, then national test in math, english and then physics so the whole writing thing is going to be hard to do... But don't worry I have ten chapters that I am finished with so I thought, because I am so smart, that I will update these ten chapters periodically so you guys don't have to wait like one month or so for the next chapeter. Huh? Aren't I a genius?**

* * *

During the next few weeks Tori had tried to get a reaction from Jade, being friendly, teasing her, to see if she understood that Tori was a werewolf but there was no reaction at all. Tori even checked the witch's feelings, to see if she felt something, anything, even a small sliver of hate and disgust that normal witches felt against werewolves. The only thing the witch felt was love for the boy, hatred towards the puppet, and unpleasantness towards creepy boy Sinjin. Tori even touched the witch, having her hands all over the girl but the witch wasn't even scared or disgusted.

The girl bullied Tori, every single day. Jade didn't know Tori was a werewolf, the only reason she bullied Tori was because Tori had had the guts to kiss her boyfriend and had started to take the roles that belonged to Jade. The Latina had also taken all the singing solos. So Jade thought she needed to be punished. She did everything to show to the girl she wasn't okay with her. While Tori took the punches until she was sure Jade couldn't even perform a spell good enough to hurt Tori.

One perfectly normal day, Jade had sat in the black box theatre watching her boyfriend performing a solo with her sworn enemy, Tori Vega. Eventually Sikowitz called for a well-deserved break, everyone left except for Jade. She didn't budge, she was going to stare at the wall until it caught fire. Tori only went out from the black box theatre so she could take a water bottle then she would return to see if she could put Jade in her place.

Jade sat alone in the black box theatre wondering why her life suddenly turned upside down. Then she heard someone walk inside the room and walk behind her. Breathing into her ear. She turned around, sending lightning out from her eyes.

"Vega what the fuck are you doing?" Jade asked feeling her mood hitting rock bottom.

Tori didn't respond she yelped instead. Nothing a little dog could do but something changed in Jade's eyes. Then Tori got up and sat very close to Jade. She started to growl and then the colour in Tori's eyes changed. They started to glow, they started to change colour, Tori started to change! Then Jade realised what the fuck Tori was doing, what Tori was. Tori was a werewolf and Jade couldn't defend herself. Werewolves loved to eat witches who weren't powerful enough to defend themselves against werewolves. Werewolves loved the taste of their blood, their flesh was like a chocolate dessert and Jade couldn't do anything if Tori decided to attack her and taste her blood.

Whilst Jade was freaking out Tori could only think about when her teeth would penetrate that beautiful pale skin and taste her flesh and taste a witches blood. But Jade who had finally pulled herself together got up and started to scream and back away from Tori until her back hit the wall. She screamed for help, and started to accuse Tori for being a werewolf and that Tori should stay away from her. She got so freaked out by Tori that colourful sparkles started to come out from her fingers.

The gang soon came bursting in through the doors, Beck had heard Jade cry for help and told everyone to follow him. As soon as they saw Jade, Andre had decided to ask Tori what had happened.

"Don't be close to her she is a werewolf!" Jade screamed and everyone looked at her. She was trembling and looked terrified.

"Jade..." Beck said whilst walking towards her, trying to calm her down which only made her even more scared. She started to scream about how they needed to trust her, how they needed to get away from Tori but eventually her cries for help resulted in her sobbing into Beck's shirt. Beck took her in his embrace and tried soothing her. He was freaked out, he had never seen his girlfriend like this. She never cried, she was tough and cool. Something must have happened whilst they were gone but now he needed to calm his girlfriend down. After a while her trembling body was just an unsteady, shaking mess and Tori had been forced out of the room. Then Beck walked his girlfriend to Lane's office where they were going to call Jade's mother. This counted as a psychotic break down.

Jade sat safe in Beck's arms while Lane tried to talk to Jade about what had happened in the black box theatre, but she only shook her head. Once she had calmed down Jade had realised that all her friends now thought she was crazy.

Eventually Jade's mother, Mrs West came bursting through the doors and looked around. Lane asked if he could talk to Mrs West alone. He had wanted to clarify things. When they got out from the room Jade looked up at Beck and asked him with a sore throat "You don't think I am crazy, do you?" There was a pleading look in her eyes and Beck had no other choice then to say "Of course not babe."

"You're lying but please continue with it." Jade pointed out.

Then the meetings occurred, first with Jade, Lane and her mother. Beck was forced to leave the room for the private matters. Then they talked with the headmaster, Lane, Jade, Tori, Mrs West and Mrs Vega attended. To say there was tension in the room is an understatement. Tori had never thought that maybe Jade's mother was a powerful witch, and she was. To say Ophelia West was unsatisfied that a werewolf had scared the living shit from her daughter during school was an understatement. She was furious that something simple as a werewolf could make her daughter break into pieces. This was not how she had raised her daughter, this was not what she had expected from her 17 year old daughter to do if she ever encountered a werewolf. While Tori may be an alpha Holly Vega wasn't one. She knew what kind off trouble her daughter had put her and her family in and she was not happy. She couldn't understand what her daughter was thinking but she was willing to save the situation and make Jade look a little less crazy, hopefully by doing so they would get on the good side of Mrs West again. Getting on the good side of a witch was hard enough. But now they had humiliated her daughter and it was going to be even harder.

Eventually the headmaster and Lane bought the excuse of sleep deprivation and said Jade could return to the school as soon she had rested herself and that both Tori and Jade had to stop their bullying towards each other.

The ride home for Jade wasn't pleasant. Mrs West lectured Jade repeatedly over Jade's reaction on Tori's prank.

"How many times have I told you about the importance of magic?" Ophelia West asked her daughter.

"One to many. Now maybe you will learn to listen to me. Don't you see what that girl is?" Ophelia asked not really waiting or wanting an answer from her daughter.

"She is an alpha, do you know what alphas do all the time? They hunt for weak people so they can get more followers so they can become more powerful. Do you know what powerful alphas do to witches like you? They have the biggest party ever on your body! She is going to gain more power and she is going to want you as her... Well werewolves are animals so this is not something unusual for them. She is going to want to have you as her thing, her toy! And as long I am alive I will not allow that happen! But you need to actually give a fuck about who you are. If you just ignore this problem you are going to wake up one day in her claws and it will be under her commands! You will end up unhappy. You have to start studying!" Ophelia West finally finished her lecture and parked on the West's residence's driveway.

"I think you should break up with that boy... He cares too much about you." Ophelia West finally gave her last words. "Mother please I will do everything to improve my situation but please not him. I don't want to give up him. I am not a heartless cold witch like you I have feelings." Jade actually pleaded to her mother.

"You just listen to yourself, witches aren't supposed to have feelings. They have one purpose only and that is to serve nature and for that we don't need any feelings." Mrs West gave her daughter the cold-hearted truth. "You don't have any feelings, trust me. I thought I had them too but now I know... Witches can't feel."

Then she got out from the car and into the house and Jade stared at the big house which clearly didn't serve any kind of purpose whatsoever except as a place to sleep. She let out a sigh and went in, it was time to embrace it. The magic. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, she was going to put that werewolf in her place and show her just how much of a wicked witch she really was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello, it was a while since I updated, and I know I promised to regularly update this story... Nånå, better late then never. I will just give you guys a heads up there will be a lot of bade moments but that doesn't necessary mean this isn't a jori story, and also I have reread the first chapters and it will be much repetitions of the same things, it can become a little repetitive these first five chapters... Also I feel it is a lot of people who have favourite this on, for me it's a lot, and I feel I'm going to disappoint a lot of people... Just don't have too high of expectations on this story, I might end it with I kill everyone. No just kidding, I won't kill any main characters, promise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that is actually true I'm broke. **

* * *

Jade sat on her bedroom floor reading a book about witchcraft. She heard a knock on her bedroom window and surprised, thinking her bedroom was on the seconded floor, she looked up. Surprised she realised it was nine o'clock and she had been reading non stop for nine hours. The knock was heard again, louder. Jade threw the witchcraft book under her bed and walked to her window and opened it, there on a ladder she saw Beck.

"Beck, what are you doing here?" Jade hissed.

"I'm here to check how my girlfriend is doing, like a good boyfriend. Now, have you eaten any dinner or anything?" Beck asked, looking at his girlfriend with genuine concern.

Jade realised she hadn't eaten and she was actually pretty hungry.

"I have your favourite snack," Beck said holding up a bag of cookies teasingly.

"Fine, come on in," Jade said, while opening up the window even more, letting Beck in.

Beck jumped in and immediately hugged her.

"Here's your snack," Beck said and hungrily Jade took it.

"Now tell me what happened in the black box theatre," Beck demanded and sat down on Jade's bed. Jade however ignored Beck's demand and simply ignored she had ever heard something coming out of the boy's mouth.

"Jade," Beck said, annoyed. He was worried over his girlfriend, she had been terrified and Jade was never terrified.

"Fine Beck, what do you want to know?" Jade snapped while she took a cookie from the bag and started to eat it.

"Why were you so scared?" Beck asked.

Jade didn't knew what to do, Beck wouldn't give up until he had a reasonable answer from her and he wouldn't buy sleep deprivation.

"I haven't slept enough, Beck, I thought I saw something that scared the shit out of me but I was just imagining things," Jade said.

"Okay... What did you think you saw," Beck asked while he wrapped one arm around Jade's shoulder, to show her he was there for her.

Jade let out a sigh and looked embarrassed down at her lap. Why did she freak out?

"Babe please tell me," Beck pleaded, he had seen his aunt go crazy and he was worried sick Jade was going down the same road.

"I... I thought I saw a monster but Beck I haven't been sleeping enough," Jade looked up at Beck, how on earth was she supposed to convince him she wasn't crazy?

"Can we please just drop it?" Jade asked Beck. He did have a hard time dropping this but couldn't resist those puppy eyes of her.

"Okay, but if this happens one more time I am going to personally drag you to a doctor and we are going to get those hallucinations under control," Beck said sternly looking at his girlfriend. Who only rolled her eyes in respond.

"Okay, I've got your cookies and you've got your answers, now you don't have anything left to do here," Jade said while she continued on on eating her cookies.

"Nah," Beck said and laid down on Jade's bed. "I think I will sleep here," he said causally.

Jade gave Beck a death glare and got up from her bed and yelled: "Mom, Beck is staying over the night."

The colour in Beck's face disappeared and he got up from her bed within a second. Soon authoritative steps were heard and then Mrs West was inside Jade's room.

"Hello Beck, didn't see you getting inside my house," Mrs West said casually, ignoring completely that she was only wearing a bathrobe and had her hair up in hair curlers. She started to put new sheets on the bed and then said to Jade: "I'm not a heavy sleeper." Then she turned her attention to Beck, Mrs West had a tendency to scare the living daylight out of him. "You are staying overnight, you sleep." And then she walked out of the room and down the hallway to her own bedroom.

"Your mother is scary," Beck let out.

"I thought nothing scared you," Jade said, offended. Did her mother scare Beck but not her?

"Yeah, until I met your mother," Beck said and got undressed and lay down on the bed. He patted the bed next to him to show Jade she should get in the bed next to him.

Jade let out a sigh, having a boyfriend was so exhausting and demanding. She got next to him and lay down. Beck wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Good night babe," Beck said.

"I'm not crazy, Beck."

"Never said so."

As soon as Beck started to snore Jade got out of his embrace and got the book about witchcraft out and started to read while eating those delicious cookies.

Tori however had realised what kind of trouble she had put her family in. She might be an alpha, a powerful one but she was still just a kid who wouldn't win a battle against a witch who could kill you with her glare. Because Ophelia West was the most powerful witch in this city. And Tori had humiliated her daughter by making poor Jade almost piss herself from fear.

"I don't understand Tori, what were you thinking?!" Holly Vega started to scream at her daughter as soon they put their foot through the front door.

"What has Tori done?" Mr Vega asked.

"She has scared a witch half to death whose mother is Ophelia West!" Holly Vega half shouted.

Trina dropped her fork and started at Tori. "Are you retarded?! What were you thinking? Ophelia West is like...She is like the witch version of Vladimir Putin!" Trina shouted and started to panic.

"Finally I would have made it big time in Hollywood and now you have ruined everything!" Trina shouted and let out a roar and went upstairs.

"Yeah like this would have been the reason why, I think it is more likely your face!" Tori shouted after her sister

"Are you serious, Tori?" Mr Vega asked. He was scared for the life of his family but if it was true it would be very impressing.

"Yeah I am serious have you seen Trina's face?!" Tori said.

"Tori! I didn't mean that, and don't talk like that about your sister," Mr Vega scolded his daughter.

"Yes, I noticed that she was a witch and, well, I couldn't resist when I realised she didn't even know how to make a love spell," Tori said shrugging her shoulders to come off as cool while inside she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out.

"What will Ophelia do to us?" Mr Vega asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Mrs Vega said. "She just hoped we all could just forget this and move on and the girls would stop being at each other's throats."

"That doesn't sound like a witch's revenge..." Mr Vega said.

"Well Jade's reaction was too embarrassing for Ophelia so she doesn't want anyone to know about this. So Tori what are you going to do?" Mrs Vega asked.

"I will stay away from Jade," Tori said and went to her room. Knowing fully she had just dodged a bullet.

While she was lying in her bed she started to get pissed off. Jade couldn't even do a spell half good, why should she worry over the witch bitch that was Jade. Why should she act like sweet Tori Vega when Tori knew that Jade would just continue on embarrassing her, coming up with pranks that would be fun to everyone except to Tori, to be made fun of and get humiliated. Why should she let the witch have that pleasure when Tori knew she could hurt Jade real bad if she only wanted. That Jade would be defenceless if she turned. It wasn't fair but Tori thought she could change that. She would still make Jade her bitch, one way or another. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for the really late update, have nothing to really blame on other than it has been my 18 birthday this month... So I hoped you all had a nice break from school this month and that spring is bringing some spring-feelings (if you know what I mean ;))

So I'm only going to answer to a guest review. I know this isn't readable, I know the characters are OC, it is just this, I hate how everyone on this website write Tori as some helpless scared little thing in every Jori relationship and Jade some badass lesbian that gets everything she wants. This annoys me to no end, why can't Tori be a badass for once? Why can't Jade be scared of Tori for once? Jade is a coward, just rewatch the entire TV show and you'll see I'm right, for an example watch the locked up episode, who was a scared little bugger and who was the one who actually defended themselves? And it's nothing wrong with being a coward, if you're scared you are scared. All I'm saying I don't think Jade is such a badass fearless person, she might come off during the most episodes but then when something real bad happens she is a coward while Tori is to naïve to understand that she should be scared. Tori is the more the laid back type in the Jori relationship and also the one in charge, according to me then that the whole fanfiction website disagrees with me thats another thing, but you're all wrong. No, just joking. This is just how I would see them together, how I think Jade would react in this kind of situation and if you don't agree then you don't. Find another story that agrees with your opinion on their relationship, because this is mine and then it will be how I will write my stories. Because I just can't write dominate Jade, she annoys me so much I want to rip my eyes out. So, sorry for me lashing out but this needed to be said. And because I just can't take criticism, but please if you have the balls to do it, then do it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Beck woke up by the sunlight shining right into his eyes. He opened them up and saw the clock was four. He let out a sigh and then he notice that he was the only one in the bed. He sat up, looking for Jade and saw her laying on the floor, heavy asleep among books and cake crumbs. He got up and took one of the book up, the book was very old but didn't have any writing in it. He put it away and got the sleeping Jade up in the bed. Man she was heavy, maybe it was time to cut down on the cookies?

He then tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Jade's heavy breaths didn't lullaby him into sleep, actually the opposite, it made him more awake. He got up and out from her bedroom to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and looked around the massive kitchen. The house was quite and the sun was rising, making the kitchen float in a light which only could be describe as peacefully and magically.

Mrs Ophelia West got into the kitchen, seeing her daughter's boyfriend in nothing more than a pair of boxer. She let out a sigh, sure he could stay the night, sure him and her daughter could have sex, sure he and her daughter could love each other but did he need to walk around the house in his underwear like this was his home?

"Good morning Beck, where is Jade?" Mrs West asked while she sat down and wonder where her newspaper were.

"Good morning Mrs West. Jade is still asleep," Beck said, starting to feel uncomfortable. Mrs West had limited words for Beck and now she was breaking the tradition of ignoring him by actually speaking to him.

"Why is she still asleep?" Mrs West asked more herself then Beck and when she finally realised that her morning paper wasn't in the house because magic wasn't allowed around mortals she huffed. More reasons to not like Beck.

"Can you go and wake her up, she needs to go on her morning run before school," Mrs West said and for the first time in over 25 years Ophelia West went out and got the newspaper herself.

Beck walked to Jade and woke her up.

"Your mother says it's time for your morning run," Beck said to the grumbling Jade.

"What time is it?" Jade said not really wanting to get up from bed.

"Half past four."

Beck had never seen his girlfriend jump so high and so fast out of bed. Before he knew it he had a t-shirt thrown at him. His girlfriend standing in a pair of panties searching for a sports bra. Soon she was dressed and out of the bedroom telling Beck to get a shower. Always honest and brutal Beck thought.

Jade ran and ran. She pushed her muscles to the breaking point. She didn't care about the lactic acid that had a good hold on her muscles. She didn't care her legs were shaking, neither did she care her lungs were screaming after air. She continue on until she felt the magic in her body got along with her cells. That she got it under control. She also tried some spells on the deserted road. The sun was shining hard on her skin and she realise she didn't had put on any sunscreen. To prevent a sunburn she took control over the magic that was floating in her body, she took power from the nature, the flowers, trees, the leaves and then she breathed out and let the few clouds on the blue sky cover the sun, preventing a sunburn. She looked happily up in the sky, she started to get control over her spells, her magic and herself. She was going to show Vega that you don't mess with a witch and then Jade started to sprint back home.

Tori whose morning routine looked very familiar to Jade's, ran her usually round on the morning. She had taken a little longer run because she was close to her period and she didn't want to turn because someone asked Tori if she was pregnant. Eventually she got tiered on running on her two legs, it didn't exhaust her so she let her inner animal take over and started to run on four legs on the deserted road. Suddenly she saw a beautiful girl standing in the middle of the road. Tori screech to halt. She stood on a good distant so the girl wouldn't notice her but Tori still could see what the girl was doing. The curves, body language and hair was very familiar to Tori, she soon realised the girl was a witch and the witch was no more than Jade.

She interestingly study Jade and saw what she was doing. She was making the clouds on the sky cover the sun. Maybe she was a little more powerful than Tori had given her credit for?

But this didn't imitated Tori. Not when she knew how scared Jade really was over Tori. She decided to stalk Jade a little more and followed her while she was sprinting home.  
Jade didn't use anymore magic so Tori ran home but observed first Beck's truck was on the driveway to Jade's house. How much did Beck knew about the supernatural, did he knew Jade was a witch or did he just think Jade had a crazy breakdown yesterday? Tori ran home thinking about this. Even when she stood in the shower she couldn't stop thinking about Beck and Jade.

When she walked into the school she saw Beck and Jade standing by Beck's locker. She was wondering why on earth Jade was together with Beck, he was a mortal. If she was satisfied with something so simple as a mortal Tori could just come in and sweep Jade off her feet. Wait what?! Tori only wanted a pack and having a witch in a pack would make Tori the most powerful alpha in the city. She didn't want Jade in any way other then pure business. Even though Tori had to confess Jade's ass was a nice one. But a witch and werewolf being romantically involved was just fucking disgusting.

The whole school day the girls ignore the other one completely, Jade because she still was scared shitless out of Tori and Tori didn't want Ophelia West on her neck. She thought she had made the wrong approach on Jade, she wanted a witch in her pack and Jade was the perfect opportunity to get one.

So when the school day was over Jade thought she should walk home, she didn't want a ride from her boyfriend. All day she had heard whispers about her and her psychotic breakdown. Everyone thought she was crazy, even her so called friends. André had start to treat her as he treated his grandmother, Robbie didn't dare to look at Jade while Rex had made jokes about Jade had gone crazy which Beck had answer with throwing the poppet away. Cat had started to talk to Jade about her and her brother's special doctors. So when the school day was over all Jade really wanted to do was to switch schools. She started to walk towards her home but Beck as always saw her and gave her one look so Jade started to walk towards his truck instead.

"I'm not crazy Beck. I can walk home."

"I know but that doesn't necessary mean I think you should walk home," Beck answered.

"Get in and I will give you a ride home," Beck said while guiding his girlfriend into the truck.

Tori stood at a distant and watched this, how on earth would she get alone with Jade when her boyfriend never left her side? Maybe I should kill him Tori thought but then one hundred different thoughts about what kind of idiot she was came and Tori ignored the thought ever had been thought. She decided to stalk the couple to see if there was a chance that she could be alone with Jade.

Beck felt awful leaving Jade alone at home but the look she gave him told him if he still wanted the ability to reproduce he would leave her alone. He drove away and left at the driveway was Jade seeing the truck disappearing. Finally she would have a moment by herself. She walked into the house and was greeted with silent. Her mother was somewhere doing something. Not really caring Jade went into the living room searching through different books, searching for a spell she had heard off, memory lost.

Tori saw Jade all alone in the big house, happy she walked right in the house. Jade who thought it was her mother didn't even bother to look up. She was just waiting for the rambles but when they didn't came Jade looked up and saw a smirking half Latina standing in the doorframe.

"Tori?!" Jade said panicking.

Jade got up and started to think about some spell she could do, something that would hurt the half Latina girl but Tori only walked towards Jade, still smirking.

"So Jade do you want to start over? Do a new first impression?" Tori asked the pale girl who was terrified.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Jade stammered out.

"I'm Tori," Tori said holding her hand out and smiled, a smile that showed those white teeth of hers.

Jade swallowed down her tears and screams and smiled. "I'm Jade."

"Good, now what do you feel about being in my pack?" Tori asked Jade while she walked around the girl to check out her body.

"I-I-I," But Jade couldn't finnish because Mrs Ophelia West came in through the doors and when she saw the scene playing out in front of her she became a raging bitch, screaming at Tori to get the hell out from her house. Tori who knew when it was time to run did just that.

When Tori had left Mrs West still couldn't calm down, she kept telling her daughter over and over again how stupid she was.

"I mean how can you be so stupid?! Don't you see what she is after? I'm not letting this happen because if you say you are a member of her pack then that is it! I can't help you after that. I am going to find a school whom is better adapted for you and you are going to move there! I never thought in my whole life that MY daughter would be send to a magic school. But there is no other solution, you have put yourself in this situation and then you just have to live with it. I am going to leave tomorrow but you make sure you aren't alone! Have that boy that you claim you love and never leave his side! If you are going to make through this week without being a werewolf's bitch it is time you start to listen to your mother! Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Beck he can stay at my place until you get back and never leave his side. Never be alone and when you come back I am going to pack my things and leave for the school," Jade answered. Finally she had realised in what kind of mess she was in.

Mrs West seemed to calm down by this and gave a final nod before she left the living room. She had a lot to arrange before she left and everything needed to be done as quickly as possible.

However left in the living room was Jade feeling her heart getting ripped in half. She looked at the big old book, somewhere in there was a solution to this and Jade needed to find it, fast.

The next morning Ophelia West said goodbye to her daughter and gave her a final lecture about the importance of magic. As Jade hadn't understood it. When Jade saw her mother disappear on a broom, not kidding here, Jade felt unsecured and scared. She didn't want to admit it but her mother had always been able to make Jade feel secured and safe now when she was gone and there was a werewolf who couldn't understand what no means was after her Jade felt alone and scared. Even though Jade didn't have said no directly to Tori it didn't mean she wanted to have anything to do with Tori's hunt for a pack. Jade collected herself and felt a relief when she saw Beck's truck drive in on the driveway. Jade got out and in the car where she greeted Beck with a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone is on a good mood, why?" Beck asked while he drove to the school.

"What I can't be on a good mood?!" Jade got into defence right away.

"Babe you know we have talked about this one too many times."

"What have we talked about? Huh Beck?! Just spill it out, you want to break up, don't you?!" Jade said feeling her insecurities sparkle around her body.

"Behave or I won't talk to you for the rest of the day," Beck said sternly, like when you talk to a child. Jade had had enough of this.

"Fuck you Beck, you are so pathetic you can't even say what is bothering you!"

"Nothing is bothering me!" Beck screamed out hitting his honk.

"Then why are you screaming Beck?!"

"Because you apparently want to pick a fight!" Beck screamed out while putting on the radio to prevent a fight that would last for days.

"I am not fighting," Jade screamed while trying to drown out the radio whom Beck had turned on.

"Oh really?!"

When Beck's truck had parked in the school's parking lot the couple had a screaming match, Jade screaming how she wasn't fighting while Beck tried to explain or more correctly screaming louder then Jade about how they were fighting. The short version, they fought because one thought they didn't fight and the other one thought they did.

At the end of the school day Tori watched happily how Jade screamed at Beck to get lost and walked by herself home. More correctly to an empty home. Tori gave out a purr and started to stalk Jade home. She just needed to know where Mrs West were and then she would make her move.

When the rage over Beck's stupid thoughts on fighting had disappeared and Jade got into the house whom was indeed empty she realise her screw up. No Beck, no mom, not anyone which meant Tori would find Jade alone...

Jade only hissed some profanities and then a knock on the door was heard. Jade wasn't surprise over to find Tori at her doorstep.

"Wow you knocked this time, how polite of you," Jade let out.

"Don't be so bitter witch," Tori said and simply shoved Jade out of the way and walked into the house.

Tori made herself at home by laying down on the couch. She patted the couch, motioning to Jade that she would sit next to her. Jade moved herself from the front door to the couch and sat down. As far away she could. Now there wouldn't be a Mrs West to save Jade from Tori neither some unaware teenager. Only Jade who couldn't do any kind of spell under pressure. Sometimes she even failed when she had all the time in the world.

"Now, Jade, would you like to answer my question," Tori said while putting her feet on the glass table.

"Yes I have, no I don't want to be a member in your non existing pack," Jade let out, not knowing were her boldness came from.

Tori only let out a growl, her teeth started to change, they became more sharp, like knives.

"Then as a nice hostess who turned me down you get me something to drink before I rip that beautiful throat of yours," Tori let out.

Jade quickly got up from her seat, a little to fast because she stumbled on her own feet out from the living room. The kitchen was just opposite from the living room so Jade couldn't call someone for help neither could she run out. Tori was way too fast for Jade to outrun her. Then Jade saw something, between the stairs and the kitchen was a small hallway, leading to her mother's study. There it would be all kind of potions, at least one had to be something that could hurt a werewolf bad enough so Jade had the time to escape.

Jade walked in a hurry down the hallway in to the study and saw the amazing room. Old books were covering the floor and every bookshelf had big, heavy, old books in them. Well except from one who was filled with different kind of potions. They glowed magically and Jade started to search frantically through all potions to find at least one were it stood, hurt, pain, death or at least some kind of curse.

"This is not the kitchen," Tori said smiling the devil's smile.

"What?!" Jade let out.

"This is not the kitchen honey, you can't get me something to drink from here," Tori said calmly while she walked towards Jade who had her heart in her throat.

She looked at the potion in her hand, it was glowing a pink light and Jade thought better than nothing and threw the potion at Tori. Tori covered her arms to protect herself but the glass bottle crashed and the liquid hit Tori's skin. The liquid was absorbed rather quickly by Tori's skin and for a moment Tori just stood there in a light of pink light then she started to change. Shit was all Jade could think.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Ignore what I said about those springfeelings it has fucking snowed! I had planned pumps week this coming week. Well well I'm still going to wear my pumps. And I think I have provoked some poor guest reviewer out there, yes I understand that my characters are OC, want to hear me defend myself, go to chapter four and read the AN there. Or you're just a fellow provoker that likes to irritate me. Either works for me, and this one was a fast update guys. Just don't expect that to happen soon because I'm off to write finials in English, an essay, without spellcheck! Anyway have a nice pumps week.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

This was not the wanted effect Jade was after. She wanted to hurt Tori or at least make her weak instead Tori started to change and Jade was stuck in a conner, not getting out.

But Tori's transformation was not completed. Sure she had claws, she had a little unnecessary much body hair, ears who did not belong to a human, eyes whom were glowing and teeth whom were pointing out from her mouth. But other than that she was still Tori. Jade only stood there observing Tori closely, what was the defect of the potion? Tori only looked at Jade like Beck looked at her when he was... Then it struck Jade hard.

"Fuck no, no no no no no no. Please don't be true," Jade started to ramble, she didn't knew what she preferred, getting killed by a fully transformed werewolf or have one affected by a love potion, eyefucking you.

"Don't you dare to touch me Vega, got it?" Jade said, getting her emotions under control. She wasn't allowed to freak out while it stood a werewolf who wasn't stable at the moment.

Tori however just nodded and even backed away from Jade. It was then Jade realised, if Tori was affected with a love potion and Jade was the one who had threw it that meant Tori was in love with Jade. That meant she had a love struck fucking werewolf up in her ass. That also meant no one would be able to get close to Jade because Tori saw right now Jade as hers and would protect her to no end. That meant Tori could change because the postman came with the post. That meant Tori was were unstable and could kill... Many people. That meant Jade couldn't go out until she got Tori under control. Which was impossible. But Tori would do anything for Jade... Anything. Well almost anything. She wouldn't leave Jade alone but she would do everything Jade told her. The only question was how much brain capacity Tori had when she was half turned and infected by a love potion. Was she so smart so she could do Jade's homework?

"Okay Tori, sit down." Tori did so.

"Wait here." Jade walked out of the room and closed the door. Leaning towards the door taking a couple of deep breaths. If Jade would run now and not stop would Tori or her mother be able to find her?

"No! I will not run, I will fix this. Mother doesn't have to find out," Jade hissed to herself. Often love potion changed the effected one to change their mind on the person who they thought they loved. Enemies could go from hating each other to not minding the other person. Acquaints to friends. Friends to lovers. Tori would realise what she was doing was wrong because Jade wasn't on board on her plans, stop and then Jade wouldn't have to leave and she could stay with Beck and they all lived happily ever after in hollywood forgetting they were supernatural freaks.

She just needed to find a cure to the love potion. Also she needed to find a way to be able to skip school these two days to come. She couldn't walk around with Tori as half human half something else, with body odour and drooling. Jade let Tori out from the study and let her walk around. Tori started her search for strange scents, she needed to reassure this house was secured for the only person who matter to her, Jade.

Jade started to search through books, a spell or some kind of solution. Eventually she just gave up and eat a chalk and called into the office saying she had got the tonsillitis. She ended the conservation with "Oh and by the way, I think Tori got it too."

Tori however had caught a different smell in the house. She followed it and got into Jade's bedroom. She felt the presence of someone else, a boy. She perfectly knew where he was. She just wanted to scare him a little, after all Tori liked to hunt her pray. She walked around causally in the room feeling the boy holding his breath. She had a grin on her face when she dragged out the boy under Jade's bed. The boy screamed and screamed while Tori got mad, the boy had been stalking her woman. He needed to die was Tori's solution. She turned into her full form, a wolf who had a big upper body and was way too big to be a wolf. She just took the boy in her mouth, finally she would have a proper meal.

Jade had heard a scream, it sounded like a scare school girl and Jade ran up for the stairs. Expecting to see a scared little girl standing in her room with Tori growling at her Jade got surprised to see the image in front of her. Tori fully turned with a boy in her mouth. Tori was so big there wasn't room enough for her in Jade's bedroom with the furnisher. When Jade realise the boy in Tori's mouth was dead and Tori was eating him she felt her stomach turn. Running to a bathroom Jade threw up while Tori made her way to the hallway breaking the bedroom door, frame and wall while doing so. When Jade went downstairs she saw a fully turned werewolf in her house eating Sinjin. Jade sat down on a step studying the big creature in front of her. Tori was bigger then a king size bed and she was strong. Tori looked like a wolf on steroids but her upper body was more like a humans and her front pows were more like hands.

"Well at least I don't have to hide a body, now do I?" Jade said seeing Tori eating the bones too.

After Jade had calmed down at the sight she got up and walked upstairs again. The wall was laying in pieces on the floor, the door was laying with the doorframe at the stairs.

"Now how will I fix this?" Jade asked herself, then she remembered a spell she had skim through yesterday. She walked into her room who's furnishers were laying around broken in the room which technically wasn't a room anymore.

Jade took up the book and found the spell. Concentrating she started to speak the words, soon the pieces of the wall got to their place, the door with the doorframe went back were it belonged and so did all the furnishers in her room. When the bed swept back in place Jade stood in the way and fell on the bed laughing. She looked up at the celling and just calmed herself down. She could handle this, no problem at all. Except she had a werewolf downstairs who was heed over heels in love with her and had eaten a classmate. Even though Sinjin hadn't been the the best person Jade knew or more she had dislike him so much she was glad to be rid of him but she didn't want him to die. She didn't want anyone to die. What was she going to do if someone would ask Jade if she knew where Sinjin was? She would freak out.

Jade let out a sigh and got undressed and laid down on the bed. Walking into the room was Tori who looked very normal. She laid down next to Jade and protectively swung her arms over Jade's waist. Jade just snuggled in deeper in Tori's embrace, not knowing why. Maybe just because she wanted to be hold and feel asleep in Tori's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hallo guys, now it's going to be weekly updates from me, yay. We'll see how long I keep that promise... Just going to say to the guest reviewer stax, you have no idea how happy you've made me with your beautiful reviews. You've made me smile through out the entire week. Thank you so much. And thank to XpLiCiT J.M too, your review made me so happy, and it isn't easy to make me happy through a review because I take everything the wrong way. Anyway thank the both of you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

The next morning was like waking up on a sunday morning. Not really knowing where you are, not really knowing what you did last nigh and not really knowing why your head hurt as much as it does. Jade woke up seeing Tori laying next to her, still holding her firm grip around her waist and then she remembered the entire week. Couldn't she just go back to sleep? Wait she could, she was sick and didn't need to go to school. Happily Jade took her cover and snuggled even deeper and felt the warmth secure her. Until Tori seemed to hear something. Immediately her head popped up and with a low growl she got up from bed.

"Tori is nothing, get back here!" Jade said thinking it was just the postman and she wouldn't have that Tori would once again transform in her house and destroy it. Oh and also kill someone.

Then there was the knock on the door and Tori sprinted away and Jade followed suit. At the stairs Jade jumped on Tori's back, tackling her to the ground or more correct the stairs. They fell down all the 20 steps, each hit making a new bruise. But when they reached the floor Jade was on top and she hissed to Tori: "You stay!". Just to be secured she pushed Tori down the stairs to the cellar.

Opening the door she saw Beck. Did she really forget to tell him she was sick? She didn't look sick nor sound it. And if she would say to Beck she was sick he would just ditch school to take care of her.

"Heey Beck."

"What have you done now Jade?" Beck asked sternly. Fuck she had never been good on tricking Beck. And never been able to act causally around him when she was trying to hide something.

"Nothing!" Jade said offended. The best thing would be to start a fight.

"Jade don't you start again, I have come here to apologise and give you a ride to school. I have been trying to call you why haven't you picked up?"

"Maybe because I was texting this other boy who came from Northridge!"

"Jade we will not have this fight again!" Beck screamed.

"What fight?" Jade asked innocently and then it began again. Soon harsh words were exchanged until Beck said: "Fine Jade walk to school then!" And left.

Happily Jade closed the door and one of her smirks showed. She was so good on getting her ways with Beck. Now all she needed to do was to fix Tori. She opened the door to the cellar and looked down, not a sight of Tori. An open window showed she had escaped.

"You can't be fucking serious with me right now," was all Jade could get out from her.

Jade walked down the stairs and looked around the cellar, how could Tori gotten out from one of those windows? Not even Jade could fit through one. She looked around and saw all the snakes, toads, frogs and other disgusting creeps stored in the cellar, but no Tori. Jade shrugged her shoulders, maybe Tori had hit her head and the love potion had some way run out from her head. Jade took one of the glass jar whom contained big, black spiders. She oped it up and took one of the spiders and eat it. She closed the glass jar and then a way too cheerful voice was heard "That's just fucking disgusting."

Jade turned around to see where the voice came from and saw Tori in a human form. Jade thought she had never been so happy in seeing Tori in human form, maybe the love potion had run out from Tori's brain.

"But it's okay babe, nothing could make me stop loving you." Fuck.

"What do you remember?" Jade asked Tori who seemed to stop and think for a moment.

"I remember I wanting you in my pack, you offended me and then we got together."

"What do you mean in got together?"

"We shared a romantic evening, me fucking you. I think now that you are more than happy to be a part of my pack, don't you honey?"

Jade felt something inside of her die, either it was because of the poisonous spider she just ate or it was Tori's words. Probably the later.

"That never happen!" Jade said angrily.

"What proof do you have it didn't happen?" Tori's sweet voice said. God damn it she is the fucking devil Jade thought.

"What proof do you have it happened?!" Jade retreated.

"I have stayed the night, you smell werewolf and you didn't answer Beck's calls during the whole day. Those are my proofs."

"I threw a love potion on you, you just think that happened but it didn't! You killed Sinjin!"

"Good I didn't like how he was stalking you."

Jade thought she was having a heart attack right now. She was going to rip her hair out, scream and cry and kill Vega.

Jade just screamed: "Shut the fuck up nothing like that ever happened!" And Tori was quite. Tori even seemed to shrink down. Jade was surprised but realise the love potion was still working. Tori was still effected, she had just hit her head hard enough to change into a human, forgetting some things!

"Look I accidentally threw a love potion on you, I'm sorry. Can we just find a cure so everything can go back to normal?" Jade said feeling a headache was coming her way.

"Yeah sure," Tori said, surprised she just agreed with Jade. She couldn't control her brain nor her muscles. Every cell in Tori's body felt the need to protect her, obey her and love her.

Tori followed Jade but heard something. She started to sniff around, something wasn't quite right.

"What is it now Tori?" Jade asked tiredly. She badly needed an aspirin.

"Someone is inside the house."

"Yeah I know, it's you and then it's me," Jade said not even bothering to try to hide her dejection.

But Tori couldn't get the uneasy feeling away form her.

"Beck has been here, maybe that is why you feel something is off," Jade tried, searching through the cabinet for something that would take the headache away.

"No it's something else," Tori said still on her guard. If someone would walk on the property they would be dead and Jade would be missing a wall once again.

Then Tori started to change, Jade who now wouldn't even care if santa claus came down the chimney just sat down and took her aspirin.

Then Tori started to change into her full transform and Jade felt it was way too early on the morning to do this.

Then there was a knock and everything just happened to fast. Tori launched at the door while Jade threw her water glass far away running after Tori. Jade didn't knew how she did it but suddenly Tori was up in the air not able to move while Jade could open the door. At her porch were werewolves. They were easy to spot because they smelled and some of them was half transformed.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked casually, ignoring there where some werewolves growling at her.

Tori was doing everything in her power to get down to protect Jade. Barking and growling, gaining Jade's attention. Jade only looked up and that was all it took. One of the werewolves attacked Jade, Jade couldn't hold Tori up in the air so she got loose and then she just jumped on the other werewolf and they rolled, destroying everything in there path, out of the house and on to the front yard. The one who had attacked Jade immediately when it understood it was Tori backed off. Tori fully transformed just walked and stood in between the werewolves and Jade. Everyone had changed into their fully form and there in sunny California was six wolves whom were very big and just looked terrifying. Jade just kept her heartbeat under control, this wasn't the right time to die of a heart attack.

Mrs Ericsson just stood there with her morning paper in her hands her jaw hanging at her knees staring at the scene that was playing out on Mrs West's front yard.

"Good morning Mrs Ericsson," Jade said, acting causally. Pretending there wasn't a giant hole in the wall in front of the house, ignoring the six beasts that had some kind of growling competition. Or maybe they were communicating?

"Don't we have nice weather today?" Jade asked causally.

Mrs Ericsson just shook her head and walked back into her house while the mob's boss whom had his house opposite of Jade's just pointed at his gun. Jade only shook her head no, there was no need for guns. Jade could easily control six werewolves. She wanted to cry.

Eventually they all changed back into humans, well except from Tori who still was half transformed. If they looked at Jade the wrong way Tori would attack them, no questions asked.

"So witch, care to explain?" One of the werewolves asked, also the one who had been charging towards Jade. To say Jade disliked this particle werewolf was an understatement.

"Well this is what happens when you mess with a witch, we ruin your perfect world," Jade said petting Tori on the head, just to piss off the werewolves a little more.

"Now explain to me, why are you here and why did you have to destroy my wall?" Jade asked.

"It wasn't just me!"

"Now you are just sounding like a child. Give me an explanation, now!" Jade said sternly, she had way too fun with this.

"Well Tori didn't come home last night so her parents got worried and wonder where she could be. We as members in her pack went to search for our alpha, incase she would have gotten kidnapped or something like that."

"Who can kidnap Tori?"

"A witch."

"But Tori seem like a powerful alpha, the only one who could do that to Tori would be my mother and she tried making peace with you people."

"But we knew Tori didn't want to make peace."

Jade let out a sigh and looked at the mess whom was her house and her life.

"Now witch what have you done to Tori?!"

"I haven't done anything! Tori brought this upon herself. She attacked me I freaked out and threw a bottle at her."

"What did the bottle contain?"

"A love potion."

The silence that came after that could be cut with a knife.

"Love potion?"

"Yes..."

"Why?!"

"I panicked!"

"Why didn't you just curse her, like turn her into a toad?"

"Oh just because all witches in the movies does it, it doesn't necessary mean we do it in real life!" Jade snapped.

"You don't know how to do the spell, do you?"

"Fine. I am a bad witch, one of the worst who have walked on this earth. I don't know how to do a spell and when I had a pissed off werewolf in my house I didn't think, I freaked out and I threw a potion. Unfortunately it was a love potion."

"Okay, then cure her. You have until the next full moon to do so."

"What?! Are you guys not going to help me?"

"Nope, she is all yours and something tells me she doesn't want to have us around. Just a hint, Tori has never been a fan of sharing something that she thinks belongs to her. It's better for this house, your neighbours and your sanity if we leave." And then they left.

Jade only looked at Tori with daggers shooting out from her eyes.

"One day you are going to repay me so bad you will die from it." Tori only yelped which just sounded way too happy and Jade was off to search for a cure to the love potion.

After Jade had fixed the house the seconded time she started to read. In her mother's study Jade laid on the floor and red every book there was. She listen to music, very high and ignored Tori who laid in the hallway, guarding.

"Good guard dog, if you keep this up I might even keep you. You just need to stop breaking my house." This even made Tori happy. A stupid insult made Tori happy. Somehow Jade missed psycho Vega. At least she was a challenge, now it was just too easy.

Then something caught Jade's eye. It stood something about a love potion. After reading she realised it was the potion she had threw at Tori. Happily she continued on on reading. There it stood about a cure, the recipe was very easy, mix all the ingredients and then boil it. How hard could it be? Well the ingredients didn't stand on the language of mother-fucking english. Jade felt she was about to cry. First of all her mother was paranoid, second it stood with Russian letters but that didn't automatically meant that it stood on russia. The letters may be russian but the words were written on a different language. There goes google translate.

"Okay what kind of language can my mother speak," Jade said to herself. She started to write them all down on a list. English obvious, French because her mother liked France, Spanish because why the fuck not, Italiano because her mother had went to school in Italy, Russia but the letters were on russia so it didn't help exactly, then it was those strange language her mother knew like Latvian, Cebuano, Icelandic, Latin, Azerbaijani. Eventually Jade just gave up.

"Fuck this," Jade muttered out before it hit her. Her mother was after all Ukrainian and if Jade would have been smart she would know that Ukrainian used russian letters. Before Jade knew it she had translate the whole ingredient list. Off shopping then. Then Jade looked over at Tori. Bringing her to the grocery store was just... Not going to happen.

Jade read through the list. "Okay what do I have home... Fluor, check, toads, yes, frogs, yes, carrots, no. Fuck I have to go to the grocery store."

"Okay I am going to find you a lease," Jade said to Tori who only stalked her. Jade knew her mother had a pink harness with a matching lease for children. It should fit Tori, how small could it be?

"Fuck." Was all that escaped Jade's lips when she saw the side of the harness. She looked at it and then at Tori, looked back at the harness and back again at Tori. Nope not getting bigger by staring it to hell.

"Okay I know the solution, magic," Jade said to reassure herself. She was going to fix this without crying, having a heart attack nor getting a nervous breakdown.

"Okay a spell that make things bigger, how hard can it be?" Jade asked herself while she gave out a devastated cry. Well soon enough she actually found one, next to a very helpful spell, finding shit. No that was literally it's name.

Soon Jade had a harness and lease that fit Tori. Jade put the harness on Tori and stuck the lease on Tori's harness.

"If only it wasn't in a shocking pink colour and you had so much... Body hair I would so take a photo and have this as my slap profile picture," Jade said amused while taking a photo, she still could have the photo.

Jade only made the harness and lease unbreakable, thanks to magic and then they were on their way. As soon they got out from the door Jade knew deep inside there should be a smarter solution to this. Ignoring her guts she began the walk out from the villa area where Jade lived and towards the nearest wall-mart. Did Jade got strange looks? Yes, yes she did. Having a 17-year-old girl stuck to a lease and you are out walking her as a dog raises attention, who knew?

When Jade got into wall-mart she was exhausted. She had been dragging Tori into the direction she wanted to go while trying her best to make her not change into a fully transformed werewolf. Jade had succeeded but now looked... Well her hair was all over the place and she was all sweaty. Dragging a very strong werewolf were you want it was a little bit harder then Jade had expected. If she knew it was going to be this hard she would have taken a car or her broom. Maybe left Tori at home... Well Tori would probably have ended with breaking the house to the ground while getting out and search for Jade. Maybe this was after all the smartest thing to do.

"Okay Tori, now all we need to do is to find garlic, carrots, tomatoes, wait what?! I'm I making a soup or what?" Jade mutter while she started to read through the ingredients once again.

"Oh if this is not the right recipe I'm so going to kill you," Jade hissed. Jade reread it a couple of times, did morkva really mean carrots? Well Jade wasn't excellent at Ukrainian but the little she knew she was certain it meant just that. After some rereading Jade came to the conclusion this was her mother's infamous soup. With some extra ingredients like frogs, toads, pixie dust and a heart of stone. Then Jade came to the solution it was the right recipe and she would finish shopping before an accident, like Tori killing someone was going to happen.

Rather quickly Jade finnish her shopping, she should get a medal for the fastest shopper. At the line many people avoided going to the checkout Jade and Tori was. Wall-mart may have strange people shopping there but not that strange.

At the checkout the cashier gave Jade one too many strange looks so she burst out "Yeah I know Tori here isn't like everyone else, she is a little retarded and sure maybe 17-year-olds shouldn't play dogs but now she wants it and I am not going to say no to her because she is a fighter. People like you should be ashamed, she doesn't want to be like this but she can't help herself!" And some people actually gave Jade applauds and the manager came walking towards them and gave her his sincerest apologise and gave her a discount! Happy over herself Jade walked with Tori out from wall-mart and home.

Tori was a raging thing, looking like she had got the rabies. Almost attacking the man who had asked for road direction. While sitting on Tori and spanking her she told the man to turn the next left and he would find a gas station. After have given her another strange look the man was off to the gas station while Jade still sat on Tori. Jade was exhausted and wouldn't be able to have Tori in the lease any more. She needed to find a place where she could rest, too far away from her own home and not wanting to take the bus she looked at the little nicer neighbourhood. Where nice houses with pools and gates were located she could see from far her boyfriend's house. It was closer to her boyfriend's house then hers. It was more likely that she wouldn't met anyone on her way to Beck's house then to her own. Determined that no one else would have to get attacked by Tori Jade walked the last kilometre to Beck's house. She opened the RV's door up and walked in. Tori who was confused why they were in a stranger's RV sat down, looking a little lost. Jade however dropped her exhausted body down on Beck's bed. Feeling the heat from the RV and her black clothes making her even more warmer she took off her skinny black jeans. After a struggle she stood in her underwear and laid down on the bed. She needed to cool off, badly. She would just put on a sweater from Beck and be on their way again to her own house she would just lay down a littler longer. She felt how she relaxed, how she calmed down and how her eyelids became heavier and heavier until they closed shut. Soon she was asleep but got woken up pretty violently. And then Beck's voice was heard "What the fuck is going on?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I'm super happy guys, I got a B on the English finals! And I got a B on my swedish presentation that I finnish the night before I would present it, my swedish teacher told me I was so close to an A. Do you guys realise what this means? I'm starting to be good on those subjects! That has never happen before, I think I'm fully qualified to quit my english and swedish classes :D Unfortunately I'll be reading them next semester too... Anyway I'm going to make JadeVega happy now by saying the next chapter will be up on sunday. And to Stax, isn't it a little cruel to look forward to Beck's death? But thanks anyway for your review. And I thought I would be a little nice thinking there will be some Bade moments...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade sat up with her heart in her throat, looking around she could see Beck pinned at the wall by Tori who was growling and changing. Quickly Jade got up and snatched Tori away from Beck.

"Heeey Beck," Jade tried but Beck just looked at her.

"What's going on?!" Beck asked, finally loosing his calm behaviour. "What have you done to Tori?!"

"Why do you always assume it's me? Maybe she did this to herself?!" Jade said, getting defensive.

"Explain," was all Beck said.

Jade sat down on Beck's bed and Tori sat down by Jade's legs. Watching every move Beck did and when he got too close to Jade she would growl, just letting him know he couldn't be close to her woman.

"I... I didn't mean any of this would happen... Beck there is something I need to tell you," Jade whispered.

"What is it? You know you can tell me everything," Beck said reassuring.

"Beck... I'm a witch."

"Um... Okay. Yeah sure."

"I'm not crazy! I am a witch! I will even prove it to you," Jade said and got up. While Beck sat down on the couch and thought how he could calm down his girlfriend who clearly had lost it. She was wearing her underwear and nothing else! For christ's sake her panties had hello kitty as a motive!

Jade took a deep breath before she thought what easy spell she could do that would prove to Beck that she was a witch but still would impress him. She made it rain outside so the RV would be in darkness and then she lit up every candle the RV had before she made a little tornado, that she had fully control over in his RV. Beck looked amazed at what Jade was doing and as suddenly it had began it as abruptly stopped.

"See I'm a witch," Jade said and looked at Beck, impatiently waiting on his reaction. Would he get disgusted? Would he break up with her because she was a witch? Would he jell at her to get out? Would he hurt her?

"That was amazing," Beck said and Jade felt relived, Beck still loved her even if she was a witch.

"So... You still love me?" Jade asked feeling her insecurity take over. You could never be too sure about something.

"Babe nothing would make me stop loving you," Beck said and walked over to Jade about to embrace her and kiss her when Tori got in the middle, growling.

"Fuck you Tori!" Was all Jade exclaimed and sat down on the bed.

"What's up with Tori?" Beck asked.

"Except from the obvious she is an idiot," Jade huffed.

"What have you done to her?" Beck asked curiously.

"Why does everyone always assumes that I'm the one who is the reason to every bad thing that happens in this world?!" Jade snapped.

"Because you are the evil herself."

"Thanks Beck but it isn't the right time now for compliments."

"I wasn't giving you one..."

"Beck do you want to get eaten by Tori?"

"... No."

"Then I guess you should shut up."

"Whats wrong with her?"

"She... She was a bitch who couldn't understand no and I had to defend myself so I threw a..." Jade trailed off, looking away.

"Jade, what did you threw?" Beck asked sternly.

"A love potion," Jade whispered, looking away so it was barley heard.

"... A love potion?" Beck asked in disbelief.

"...Yes..." Jade muttered out.

"Why?!" Beck cried out.

"Well I want to see you when you have a raging fucking werewolf up in your ass to handle the situation better!" Jade exploded.

"Okay, okay I get it you panicked. I mean who wouldn't. She looks scary," Beck said while looking at Tori who was intensely studying Beck. She didn't like this apparent bond he had with Jade.

"Just wait until you see her when she is fully transformed," Jade whimpered.

"She killed Sinjin!" Jade burst out and cried. Yes Jadelyn West cried. She sat on Beck's bed, crying. Did she get comfort by Beck? Nope because a certain werewolf didn't let him. She got comforted by Tori instead and strangely it wasn't that bad.

"Well... Is Tori in love with you now?" Beck asked.

"Yes," was all Jade let out.

"Um... Should I be worried?"

"Over what?!" Jade snapped.

"That you might fall for Tori..."

Jade looked at Beck and instead of her normal reaction, screaming, accusing him to be cheating she couldn't help herself but an aw escaped. Then when she had gather her self respect again and her dignity was on its place she got up.

"Don't worry Beck, I have a solution to this. I have even been to wall-mart and shopped the ingredients."

"Maybe you should get dressed, Tori is-"

"Beck you have no right to be jealous of a werewolf who is infected by a love potion! But you are right, I should get dressed," Jade said, completely forgotten she only was wearing her underwear and to make everything just a little worse she was wearing her hello kitty panties. Why? She had her period.

Jade who had no desire at all to put on her skinny jeans ever again put on a skirt she found and after some fighting with Beck she realised it was hers after all. A t-shirt and then she was done. She only looked at Tori and realised she didn't have pixie dust nor a heart of stone. The only way to get that stuff was to got to a shop who sold those things, no shit, but those shops were often run by witches and walking in with a werewolf, high on a love potion wouldn't make things easier to get pixie dust to a good price. It would even be impossible to get in to the shop. She needed to leave Tori with Beck... Lovely.

"Beck I am going to ask you about something you can't say no to. Remember I have sucked your dick, I have cleaned this RV, I have cooked food for you! So I don't want to hear a no from you, okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I will leave Tori here, also can I barrow your car?"

"Jade! That will never happen, not in a million years. I won't babysit your crazy werewolf!"

"Beck are you serious, I said you aren't allowed to say no! Now listen to me. We will tie her up and... Do you still have your airgun?"

"We won't shoot her with my airgun."

"But Beck listen to me," Jade whined. "She will be tied up and when she moves you shoot her with the airgun. Voila she will stop moving and you won't get killed. I will get the last ingredients to the cure. See everyone happy."

"I can't see how I am happy about this."

"You get to touch me again."

"...Okay."

So Jade told Tori to sit down on a chair and then they tied her up with chains.

"If she will break free you deserve to get killed."

"Why?!"

"Because Tori then deserves to get something yummy to eat."

After a death glare and some bickering later Beck was sitting with his airgun watching Tori's every move while Jade stole Beck's car keys and was off to buy the last ingredients she needed.

Jade parked the car outside of the small, unnoticeable shop. Jade got out of the car and into the shop, a clock revealing her presence.

"I'll be out in a minute." A voice was heard. Of course Madam Delacour was doing everything else in her shop than supervising it.

Jade let out a sigh and waited impatiently at the desk. She was wondering when she would get back to Beck's RV who would be dead and who would be alive.

Soon Madam Delacour came out behind some curtains. Jade could see a man sitting with his back against her and Jade couldn't help but to smile, did Madam Delacour have a man?

"Oh I see that you have got out in the dating world," Jade teased.

"Jade!" Was all Madam Delacour answered. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl," she exclaimed.

"You are all grown up now, almost a woman. I see you got your mother's breast, did you colour your hair?" Madam Delacour asked, looking amazed at the teenage girl in front of her.

"Yes."

"I bet your mother wasn't too happy about it."

"Nope."

"So, do you have any boyfriends? Maybe lovers? Oh how wonderful to see young people again. Lately Mr Merkel have scared all young people away. I know he comes from Germany and his biggest passion is to build clocks but does he have to ruin it for everyone?"

Jade thought it was better to stop Madam Delacour's rambles and said: "Yeah I would love to chat but I do have some things to be done, can I get some pixie dust and a heart of stone?"

"Yeah sure. What do you need it for and how much?"

"I'm making a cure to a love potion and honestly I don't know how much I need."

"Well I will give you a big bag of pixie dust because you never know when you need it," Madam Delacour said and laughed a little.

"By the way, who is the man sitting over there? Is he your new boyfriend?" Jade asked.

"No... He is satan, don't get close to him," Madam Delacour said and disappeared.

Jade, despite Madam Delacour instructions couldn't help herself but walked over to the man.

"Hey, excuse me but I do need to barrow the restroom," Jade said and the man turned around and looked at her. The man's face had been eaten by various creeps and worms were meandering in the man's eyes. He was about to say something but when he opened up his mouth ants, more worms and other kind of creeps came out of his mouth.

"Ugh, I think you need it more than I do. Bye," Jade said and closed the curtains so she didn't need to see the hideous man. Jade walked over to the desk, trying to suppress the memory she had of the man's looks.

"So, one heart of stone and a big bag of pixie dust. Here you go," Madam Delacour said, giving Jade the items.

"Dear what have happen to you, you look like you've seen a ghost... No you didn't, did you?!" Madam Delacour scolded Jade.

"I couldn't help myself, you said you had satan sitting there. I couldn't just ignore that. I needed to see by myself. What is wrong with that man?" Jade asked.

"He have been cursed with satan's curse..."

"But... But that is impossible. No one have the power to do that. No witch in this timeline is doing that kind of powerful black magic..." Jade said but remembered her mother was one of the oldest, wisest and powerful witches in this timeline. She could do a spell like that but would be much weaken by it and her mother didn't do black magic... Or did she?

"You don't think it's my mother, do you?" Jade asked, slightly afraid. What if it was her mother? The entire society would destroy her mother and Jade wouldn't get a good treatment.

"Your mother?! Bah! Don't be ridicules Jade. Your mother could never do such thing. It is one of the most evil, curliest witches in this era."

"Oh... Who?" Jade asked.

"Stop being so curious. You children shouldn't need to worry over these kind of things."

"But will the man be okay?" Jade asked.

"I am afraid his time has come to an end. I don't know what he has done to her or what have happen but something bad he had to do to deserve a satan's curse."

"So... He will die?"

"Yes, I will end his suffering."

"But there need to be something that you could do!"

"Only the one who have curst the cursed can save them."

Jade couldn't drop it. A man sat there, getting his face, body eaten by creeps and there was someone out there who wanted that. Who enjoyed that! Sure Jade had sometimes wished some people, not naming any names here, cough Cat, cough Robbie, cough Rex, that something bad would happen to them and they would shut up. But she would never wish anything like this upon anyone. Jade wasn't as heartless as she came off.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, soon she will be stopped too," Madam Delacour reassured Jade.

"Yeah..." Jade said handing Madam Delacour the money and went out of the shop.

As soon she got into the RV the man with satan's curse was forgotten and everything about crazy witches doing black magic was gone. Tori was still attached to the chair but she wasn't sitting anymore. She was full of rage and one of the RV's wall were missing. A messy Beck with his airgun was outside of the RV, shooting Tori as soon she was moving. This just pissed Tori off more and more. But when Jade got into the RV Tori seemed to calm down. Tori walked over to Jade and stood there, it seemed she was waiting on Jade's commands. And out of the blue Jade felt guilty over what she had done to Tori. She hugged Tori and whispered: "I'm so sorry Tori, I promise you no one is going to find out about this."

Jade couldn't imagine what kind of humiliating Tori was going through. And suddenly she got pissed, what gave Beck the right to hurt Tori like this? Tori was defenceless, she only wanted to protect Jade!

"Beck get away that airgun or else you will be missing a pair of balls!" Jade screamed. Beck obligated immediately. Good boyfriend, always does as I says Jade thought sarcastically. She was wondering why she so suddenly was so annoyed on her boyfriend and so protected and defensive of Vega. Need to be the love potion getting to me Jade reassured herself.

"So what are we going to do now?" Beck asked, annoying Jade even more, but Jade didn't want to walk home. Having a car was pretty nice, time to start to use hers maybe?

"We are going to go to my place and we will fix this mess up," Jade said and got into Beck's car and then they were off to cure Tori.

The car ride was surprisingly uneventful and when Jade parked the car once again Tori was off to search for intruder.

"Should I go after her?" Beck asked.

"Do you want to get killed?"

"No."

"Then think for yourself," Jade said annoyed. But suddenly Jade felt unpleasant and turned around, watching her neighbourhood. Nothing out of the ordinary. That satan's curse was really getting to Jade. Hopefully she wouldn't be sleeping alone in her bed tonight.

Jade got inside and started to make her mother's soup, it was really nothing special about it. It just had all kind of vegetables in it, her mother always said that this was how you survived starvation in the Soviet Union.

"Looks good, what is it?" Beck asked as he wrapped his arms around Jade's waist. There was a low growl and Beck was fast to jump away from Jade. Jade couldn't help but to smile.

Tori walked over to Jade and sat down on one of the kitchen counters. Jade couldn't help but to smile and say: "Good guard dog."

If Jade had to confess it she would miss Tori's perfect ways to ruin romantic moments, when the moments happen she was annoying but looking back she was hilarious.

When the soup was done she poured the soup into a cauldron, hanging it over the fireplace in her mother's study. Now all she needed was the toads and frogs. But Jade was tired, Jade had walked a lot today.

"Beck! Can you go down to the cellar and get me some toads and frogs?" Jade screamed, ever so grateful over her boyfriend.

"You guys have a cellar?" Beck's voice was heard and he walked into the room. He looked amazed around in the magically study. Jade who got annoyed, because everyday magic wasn't allowed around mortals which meant a lot of books fell down to the floor.

"Beck you aren't allowed to be in here!" Jade whined. "Now go down to the cellar and get me some frogs and toads."

"I didn't knew you guys had a cellar until this very day, please enlighten me how I'm going to be able to find it."

"Fine Beck, guess I have to do everything," Jade snarled.

Jade made her way down to the cellar, with Beck and Tori close behind. Beck just wanted to see where the cellar were and Tori, well she just didn't like that anyone would walk alone with Jade anywhere.

When they got to the cellar Beck looked disgust. The entire cellar had shelfs that was stuffed with different kind of creeps, snakes, lumps, hair, nails and various unidentifiable things.

"What is this?" Beck asked, slight disgust, slight creeped out.

"A cellar," Jade said, not understanding how Beck couldn't understand what a cellar was.

"No, I mean this," Beck said holding up a glass jar that was filled with unidentifiable things.

"Oh, you mean the creeps?"

"Yes."

"Okay, this is a jar full of spiders," Jade said while taking the glass jar of spiders and showing it to Beck. The glass jar was so full of spiders so it was black. Beck felt how is inside turn upside down.

"This is a snake," Jade said, showing a green snake whom were alive.

"Jade! I know what kind of creeps these are but why do you have them stored in the cellar?" Beck said, trying desperately to keep himself calm.

"Oh... Um, you know... Food."

"Food?!" Beck shriek. Tori got a little nervous and stood in front of Jade, just to be sure.

"Calm down Beck, you know in all children's stories about evil witches who abduct children and then eat them? Well they have some truth in it. We witches we need a little more... Um protein because the magic in our bodies demands so much energy. If you are serving the nature you won't have to eat children, I mean I only needed to eat a placenta and I have been fine. But if you do black magic you kind of need an extra energy boost which means placentas aren't enough nor creeps. So witches who do black magic eats children and we who serve the nature eat creeps..." Jade said unsure if it was the brightest thing to do was to reveal the nasty side of being a witch.

"Why don't you just drink protein shakes?" Beck asked, unsure how he could melt such thing.

"Really Beck? Are you fucking kidding with me now?! You think if protein shakes would do it we would have like hundred spiders stored here?!" Jade said, realising she was dating an idiot.

"Okay... But an extra protein boost, that is your explanation on why witches need to eat this," Beck said holding up a jar that was full of grasshoppers.

"Good no, don't be disgusting now Beck. Grasshoppers are just disgusting, we uses them to different curses. But spiders those are delicious. I use them in my cookies. And I just love it when they are alive, and you bite into the cookie and they are trying to escape but you just keep on eating them..." Jade let out a happy sigh and suddenly craved her special cookies.

"Calm down satan, we don't need to go into detail about your... Um... delicious cookie recipe."

"Yeah yeah Beck, trying to be some crusader here," Jade said while taking a glass jar of toads and frogs.

"So how can you keep them alive when they are in glass jars?" Beck asked.

"We have a special spell for it, there is like it's own ecosystem inside the glass jar, so they can be provided with oxygen."

"Really? That is so cool."

"No Beck! We make holes in the lid so they can get some oxygen, not everything is magic Beck."

"I am sorry that I don't just automatically know everything about my supernatural girlfriend's world as soon she has confess she is a witch," Beck spit out.

"Thank you Beck, I now feel a lot better," Jade said sarcastically. Loading the toads and frogs into Tori's arms, at least she was a gentleman.

"Wow what is this?" Beck asked excited and held up a glass jar.

"Put that down. That is a dragon and if that one get lose hell will break lose in L.A, now do you want that?"

Beck put the glass jar carefully down on the shelf and then the company made their way up for the stairs.

Jade put the frogs and toads in the cauldron, alive. Then the heart of stone and pixie dust got into next, then she made it boil. Jade snapped her fingers and then the liquid in the cauldron exploded and then it became a shocking yellow colour, it glowed so much the room was lit up in a yellow light. Jade pored the potion into a glass and gave it to Tori.

Tori only looked down at the glass she was given, the questionable fluid in the glass was apparently meant for her to drink it. Tori looked up at Jade again, just to be sure. Then she embraced herself and drank it. When Tori had finnish drinking it she was in a light of yellow and then she was old Tori Vega again. Or at least she looked like old Tori Vega again.

Tori looked at herself in amazement, her inner wolf didn't scream at her to protect Jade at all cost. She didn't feel the need to obey her any more but to be honest Tori liked sleeping in the same bed as Jade.

"How do you feel Tori?" Jade asked, looking slight worried at her.

"I'm fine... Or at least I think so."

"What do you remember?" Jade asked slight nervous.

"You didn't want to be a member of my pack and then you threw a love potion-"

"I only want to say, at that moment it was self-defence because you threatened to rip my throat," Jade interrupted.

"Fine Jade, I guess we are even then?"

"Yes, what else do you remember?"

"I remember everything."

"So you remember that you eat Sinjin?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Stuffed, he looks skinny but there was a lot of fat. I really hope I didn't gain some weight now."

Both Beck and Jade stared at Tori. Jade gather herself, Tori was after all a werewolf, what had she expected? They killed humans and eat them every full moon, what difference would this be? But Beck however took a step back, behind Jade. A little safer thought Beck.

"Oh... Um so we are cool?"

"Well, I still want a witch in my pack but I do understand you if you don't want to be in my pack. So for now your decision on not wanting to be a member of my pack is valid. But Jade if you ever regret yourself, you know where to find me," Tori said and with a wink she left.

Jade sat exhausted down on a chair and realise she had succeeded, she had fixed this all by herself. She had made Tori understand she didn't want to have to do with anything with werewolves' problems. She didn't need to move to a magic school, she could stay right here!

"Well I should be heading home now Jade. See you tomorrow at school?" Beck asked.

"Yeah sure," Jade said, Beck kissed her cheek and said good night. Jade just sat in the chair, overjoyed.

Jade decided to call her mother, let her know she had handle the situation, without embarrassing her reputation in the witch world. But her mother didn't answer her phone so Jade didn't have another choice then to go bed.

It was when Jade laid alone in her bed she remembered her fear of sleeping alone. Staring up at the celling, she felt anxious. She had never been a fan of sleeping alone in a big empty house. She missed Vega, or at least her company. But strangely she didn't miss Beck nor his company. Jade didn't knew what to do, should she just call Beck and tell him to come over here so she wouldn't be alone? Jade looked at her phone, tempted to call Tori. She just felt safer with her, maybe because she was a werewolf or maybe there was something else. Jade dialled the familiar number and after the first ring Beck picked up.

"Beck I'm alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jade I forgot but don't worry I'll be over in a minute."

Jade hanged up, she hated to be so wimpy. So dependent on Beck. She wanted to be independent, to be strong and untouchable but as soon something went bad in her life she ran to her mom and cried.

After some minutes Beck got into her bedroom and creep into bed with Jade. When his arms got around her waist and she felt his breathing in her neck she let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

"Thanks Beck."

"Anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** A guest review asked if this was a Jori story, yes it is, it will just take some time to get the girls together. I usually suck at writing romance, and how people end up together because I just don't get to the point. But I'll do my best. And to stax, thanks but isn't it morally wrong to look forward to someone's death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Next day Jade walked with confidence into the school, now everything would be normal. Tori would stop, her mother would come home today and Beck and Jade's relationship had never been better. Or that was a lie, but their relationship wasn't bad. It had been a rough week, finally it was over and it had started to look brighter. What Jade had forgotten during her sick day was everyone thought she was crazy. Whispers, gossips and rumours surrounded Jade and she remembered why she had wanted to switch schools.

But the day passed by unnoticeable, and by one every student in Hollywood Arts were going home. Jade would walk home, not getting a ride from Beck because he had promised his mother to clean up the mess Tori had done yesterday on their property. Beck had a lot to explain to his hysterical mother. Often Mrs Oliver was cool, she didn't care that her son had parties nor that his girlfriend slept at his RV for nights but as soon something wasn't perfectly clean and in place she freaked out.

Jade walked out of the doors and towards her home when she heard Vega's voice behind her.

"Jade! Don't you want a ride?" Jade only turned around and saw the Vega sisters. Nope was all Jade thought but then Trina yelled out: "We need to talk to you about magic and shit!"

The few people left at the school's parking lot laughed, some even gave Trina applauds. Jade just took a deep breath, she wouldn't kill Trina, she wouldn't she promise she would just walk over there and kill her.

Jade walked over to the car but as soon she got there Tori grabbed Jade's arm and said: "I'm sorry that Trina is such a bitch, but we really do need to talk to you about magic."

When Jade's facial express, murderous, didn't change Tori pleaded Jade: "Please don't kill my sister."

"Fine, what do you need to know?"

"Um... The love potion how does it affect you like afterwards?"

"Well the one who got affected changes it mind about the person who threw it, enemies goes from hating each other to not minding the other one."

"Well, if this cursed person-"

"It's not a curse!"

"It is a matter of interpretation. But if this person who was affected with a love potion had before the one who threw it a crush on the one who threw it what happens then?"

"What?"

"Jade stop being so blond! What happens if, theoretically, I had a crush on you before you threw it and now afterwards what will happen?"

"Oh... Um, your crush will be more intensified."

"How long will it last?"

"Until you find a new person to fall in love with."

"But does it work different for werewolves."

"Yes... It can lead to the werewolf want the one who threw it to be its mate."

"What?!"

"It means that if you had a crush on me before you now want me to be your mate. God, and you call me blond."

Then Jade started to realise, maybe this wasn't just theoretically, maybe Tori was serious!

"Oh my god Tori, are you serious with you having a crush on me?!" Jade screamed out over the entire parking lot, whom now was empty.

"Can you scream a little higher Jade so the entire world can hear you?!" Tori hissed.

"I didn't knew I had a crush on you, I only thought you were good looking, even though you were a witch. It is just that I had this dream..."

"What kind of dream?!" Jade asked in panic when Tori trailed off.

"Okay you need to calm yourself down or else you are going to kill someone."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me what the dream was about," Jade hissed.

"Well the dream involved a naked me and a very naked you... We kind off... You know... Mated."

"You mean have sex?"

"No, mate. The thing werewolves do when they have found the one they want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Okay but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe the love potion needed to wear off a little longer than we thought."

"So did I thought but today at school... You know," Tori said while suggestively looking up and down at Jade's body.

"Vega!" Jade cried out.

"What I'm only human!" Tori defended herself

"You are a horny little wolf! How is this going to affect me?"

"Well, I will kind of feel dragged to you and where ever you will move eventually I will follow."

"But what if I don't want to be your mate?"

"Well, I will still follow you and take care of you. Have jealous attacks when someone will get close to you, steal your underwear if I get the chance."

"Vega! No! Bad wolf! How can we fix this?"

"That is why I wanted to talk to you, how will you fix this?"

"What?!"  
"Well it is your fault. You were the one who threw it at me, and just think how mortified I will be if I mate with a witch," Tori said while stroking Jade's arm up and down.

"You don't touch me," Jade spat while backing away.

"I know, I know. But seriously fix this," Tori said while holding her hands up in surrender.

"I will see what I can dig up, I will call you later."

"Well today is the full moon so... Maybe tomorrow?"

Jade nodded and was about to walk home when Tori asked: "But seriously Jade, do you need a ride home?"

Jade turned around, it would be nice to get a ride home but she didn't want to be close to Tori. For christ's sake she was a werewolf and she might believe Jade was her mate. The best choice would be to turn her down.

"No thank you, I can walk home."

Tori looked like she was in pain because Jade had wanted to walk home.

"What if you get hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"Tori I walk home almost everyday, if today will be the day for me to get hurt it was about time! Bye! I will call you tomorrow and you better answer your phone!"

And with that Jade tailed off while Tori only stood there and slowly realising she was in love with Jade.

When Jade got home she started to do some research but soon gave up. She decided to go over to Madam Delacour's shop, she could get some help from there. Jade who was tired of walking took her broom and was off to Madam Delacour's shop.

When Jade got into Madam Delacour's shop she was surprised to see Madam Delacour sitting at the register.

"Jade!" Madam Delacour exclaimed. "I hadn't seen you since you were a little child and now I have seen you twice during two days! What have happen?"

"I'm only in need of help," Jade said, going behind the register and sat down next to Madam Delacour.

"Oh, do you need help with catching a boy?"

"Why does everything has to be about boys with you? No, I am in need of... Well I need to discuss this issue with someone and I thought about you."

"Moi? Well what is this issue you are in need to discuss?"

"... If you are the mate to a werewolf is there a way out of it?"

"Jade you didn't, did you?"

"No I didn't mate with a werewolf, that would be disgusting. But theoretically speaking, would there be any kind of solution?"

"Well... Yes, there should be one. The werewolf dies."

"Any other solution?"

"Um... The mate dies."

"Any other solution? Like magic?"

Madam Delacour seemed to really think and then she snapped her fingers and got up. She came back with a book and started to read.

"Aha, there exist one solution, the werewolf becomes human. Here you have the spell." Madam Delacour showed it to Jade.

"That's the only solution?"

"Yes, you see when werewolves mate they don't take anyone. It need to be someone who they feel bonded to, feel loved by and love them. They pick the one who they are certain that their bloodline will go on with. And when they have chosen their mate, or rather when their inner wolf have chosen their mate there is not really any turning back."

"But what if the one they have chosen as their mate doesn't want them..?"

"Then it sucks for the one who chosen, because they can't really stop it when it once has began..."

"How will it feel for them?"

"Jade sweetheart think for once. What if the one who you loved unconditionally didn't want to be with you anymore?"

"I don't know, witches aren't supposed to feel."

"That is just your mother's bullshit! She just got heartbroken by this english dude, since then she has been a very bitter bitch, I mean witch. You shouldn't listen too much to your mother, you know how she can be sometimes."

"I know," Jade said and gave out a sigh.

"But what if a werewolf got affected by a love potion and only because of that they though you were their mate, is there any cure to that?"

"A cure to the love potion."

"Nothing more?"

"No, the love potion is a very unpredictable potion. It can have a very unpredictable outcome. Now why do I get the feeling that this isn't just theoretically questions?"

"I kind of have screwed up..." Jade said and embarrassed looked down at her lap.

"What have you done?"

"Well, there was this new girl at school... I didn't knew she was a werewolf until she scared the living daylight out of me, my mom as always overreacted and was off to see if she could find a magic school whom I could go to because I am such a big failure to a witch. She left and then Tori, the new girl, found me alone, she threatened me and I kind of acted without thinking... I threw a love potion on her but I cured her. Now apparently she thinks she wants me as her mate... What should I do?"

"Well it sounds more that it is this Tori chick's problems not yours."

"What do you mean?"

"The first thing werewolves learns is to not mess with witches, she did it and now she has to pay the price."

"But don't you think it's pretty mean to just you know... Let her hang there?"

"Wasn't it mean of her to threatened you? As I see it she just has to live with her choices. Do you know what your problem is Jade? You care to much, stop caring about the girl and live your own life."

"My mother is going to kill me if a werewolf wants me as her mate."

"Well it is illegal to kill your children."

"Wow thanks that made me feel so much better and safer," Jade sarcastically said.

"Your welcome, is there anything more I can help you with?" Madam Delacour asked, not getting the sarcasm.

"No, I will see you around," Jade said and got out from the shop. Madam Delacour's bye was heard but Jade had bigger problem to worry about. If now Tori saw Jade as her mate and there wasn't any way to get rid of that that meant Jade still would have a love struck fucking werewolf up in her ass.

"Life isn't getting any better," Jade muttered out and took her broom and flied away into the sunset.

The next day Jade woke up because of the sun shinning into her eyes, and because a certain redhead was bouncing up and down on her bed. Last time ever Jade would ask Cat to come over and have a sleepover. She had, in a moment of weakness, asked Cat to come over and have a sleepover. It was one of the biggest mistakes Jade had ever done in her life.

"Jadey! Rise and shine!" Cat exclaimed, laughing. Jade only groaned to response. She turned around and saw the clock was six in the morning. Who is this happy at six o'clock in the morning?

"Cat! Can't you sleep for at least one hour more?" Jade tried to bargain but the girl was dead set on hot cocoa.

"Fine," Jade grumbled and got up from bed. As soon Cat had gotten her cocoa and Jade her coffee the company fell asleep on the couch, The Real Housewives of New Jersey wasn't interesting enough to keep the girls awake.

By lunch Cat was heading home, saying she needed to visit her doctor. Jade who didn't want a crazy lunatic in her house said good bye, now all she needed to do was to figure out how she easily could put down the news to Tori that there wasn't anything to be done. Well except from Tori becoming a human but Jade didn't even dare to bring that suggestion up. Jade may be interested in blood and death but she didn't have a death wish.

By supper time Jade's mother, the infamous Ophelia West came waltzing through the doors.

"Jade, I have arrange everything now. You will go to a magic school in New Hampshire, you will begin next week on monday."

"Mother!" Jade exclaimed and actually skipped and hugged her. Later on Jade would say it was once again a moment of weakness.

Ophelia West who had got used to her daughter's cruel and non loving behaviour got confused and shocked that her daughter actually hugged her.

"Where is Beck?" Was all Ophelia could think about to ask.  
"I have some great news to tell you mother. I have solved the solution, Tori has backed off which mean I can stay."

"What do you mean?" Ophelia West asked.

"Well, you see... Um, don't get mad but I and Beck fought and well I ended up alone-"

"You did what?!"

"Calm down! You see Tori came by when I was alone... I threw a love potion on her and then I cured her and now she respects me," Jade said, stumbling on her own words to get the news out as fast as possible. Like ripping a bandage off.

Ophelia's silence told Jade she wasn't satisfied with her.

"What do you mean?!" She snapped.

"Here I gave you specific orders about what to do and what not to do but still such easy directions you couldn't follow. I don't care if you and the werewolf girl is now for peace, I don't care if you think you have fixed everything! You are getting send to the school and that is it! I don't want to hear any more excuses or explanation to why you shouldn't be send away. You will do as I said before, you will pack your things and leave!" Ophelia West cried out and Jade could only look up at her mother. She would lie if she would say she wasn't hurt. She would lie if she said she wasn't angry over her mother's reaction. She had solve it, there wasn't any reason to send her away.

"But-" Jade tried weakly but was fast cut off by her mother.

"You go to that boyfriend and say your good byes because tonight will be the last time you will ever see him!" She only hissed and went upstairs. Jade suffocated a sob. Jade blinked away the tears and walked out of the house, to Beck.

When Jade got to Beck's place she could see him outside of his RV, which was strange, thinking it was suppertime and Beck should right now have supper. Jade shrugged off the feeling that something was wrong and walked over to him.

"Hey Beck," She said, trying to act like a robot.

"Hey Jade!" Beck exclaimed, well now Jade knew something was definitely wrong.

"What are you hiding Beck?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"No-nothing." He released a nervous chuckle before he continue, "I-I-I just didn't expect you to be here this late and-" But Beck couldn't finnish because a blond little perfect super-fucking-model came out of Beck's RV.

"Thanks Beck, see you next month?"

Jade was furious, hurt, mortified and crazy with anger. She felt hot tears, she saw red and she was dithering between which two choices she would chose, stab Beck with her scissors or cut up his RV.

"Who is she?" Jade asked, her voice whimpering.

"Oh, I'm Chloe. Nice to met you," she said, offering a handshake.

"Have you slept with Beck?!" Jade screamed out while Beck could only stand paralysed watching the whole thing escalate.

"Um... Are you his sister or what? I... I don't really know what to say, I mean was we really that loud Beck?"

That was it all that took for Jade. She started to scream, cry and actually threw her scissors at him. Beck tried vainly to convince Jade otherwise and calm her down. She screamed at him to never ever come close to her again and left. While walking back home again she dried away her tears. She was obligated to move, she had broken up with Beck and she might have a werewolf who though she was her mate. To say Jade's life was falling to pieces was an understatement.

When Jade got into the house it laid in darkness and when Jade lit the lights she saw the horrifying sight. The furniture were destroyed, the wallpapers had burn marks on them. There were so many clear sings of struggle and it freaked Jade out. She felt how her heart froze to ice. There needed to be another witch who would have done this. Jade started to scream after her mother, running around the house. But Ophelia West were nowhere to be find. She was gone and Jade realise the inevitable her mother had been abducted. 


End file.
